


(Almost) Aro

by ArtieSafari



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi and Tyrus are mostly just mentions, But they're present so I tagged them, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieSafari/pseuds/ArtieSafari
Summary: Jonah was beginning to think he was aromantic. Until one day, he realized he wasn't.





	(Almost) Aro

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just want to say this in case anyone gets the wrong idea; I'm not saying aromantic people will "change their minds" when they find the right person. In this story, Jonah is someone who is confused on what label suits him, but at the end of the day, he doesn't like labels anyway. 
> 
> Also, this story kind of parallels my own journey in realizing I wasn't panromantic asexual, and was in fact pansexual.

I started to think I was aromantic. Until one day, I woke up and realized I wasn't.

When I went to the Spoon early Saturday morning, I nearly froze in place when the door closed behind me. Buffy looked... different.

Nothing about her had changed. She had the same hair, same style, same everything. But her smile seemed brighter, her eyes shone in a way only described in cheesy poetry, and as she laughed, it felt like nothing else in the world existed but her. That was, of course, until Andi waved me over to the table.

After we ordered breakfast, the conversation went on as normal, but for once, I was quiet for a different reason. Every time Buffy smiled at me, my heart would flutter and my stomach would flip. When she playfully elbowed me, my skin felt warmer. And when she started twirling her hair, I had to fight the urge to hug her. I couldn't describe what happened or why, but I felt completely different than I had with Amber, Andi, or even Libby.

The thing is, I really thought I had liked them at the time. And I did, I just didn't "like" them. I liked them slightly more than my other friends, so I assumed that was the same thing. But this?

This was what Cyrus talked about feeling around T.J.

This was what Amber talked about feeling around Andi.

This was something I didn't think I was capable of feeling. I had spent hours at the computer, wondering why that was the case. I eventually landed on "aromantic" and decided it was a good enough label as any, not that I had told anybody yet. But now? I was back to square one. And weirdly enough, I was okay with that. I had never been the biggest fan of labels in the first place, and being around Buffy, I didn't care what I was. I knew what I needed to know.

Buffy was the most amazing girl I had ever met. I wanted to learn everything about her, I wanted to remember little details about her like I always struggled to do with anyone else, I wanted to put my whole heart into finding her gifts, I wanted to give her my whole heart.

But then reality set in.

She was my best friend.

And Andi's best friend.

And Walker's ex-girlfriend.

And Marty's ex-almost-girlfriend.

And there was no way she'd ever feel the same way about me, even if the rest wasn't true.

"Do you guys want to go to adrenaline city?" I was snapped out of my trance by Buffy talking.

"I can't, I have to go meet Amber after breakfast, but you guys go and have fun," Andi said.

"I can if T.J. can," Cyrus said.

"So Jonah, are you coming? Please say you're coming. Otherwise I'll be third-wheeling Cyrus and T.J," Buffy said, turning to me with a smile.

"Uh, sure. Sounds fun," I said.

"You're a lifesaver."

The waitress brought out our food not much later and we ate fairly quickly. Having Buffy and Amber near each other, even for just a moment, only highlighted how much different I felt about each of them. With Amber, even from the beginning, everything felt like an obligation, like a chore I needed to finish so I could go to something else. And I figured that's just what dating was like. But with Buffy, there was never a dull moment. And we had always been there for each other. When I broke up with Amber five or six months ago, Buffy was the first person I had told. I confided in her about how relieving it was to be single again, and that I intended to stay that way for a while. I think that was my problem. I had gotten into relationships just so I wouldn't have to look deeper at myself. But when I did, the world finally made sense.

"Jonah? You coming?" Buffy asked. It was then I realized I was just staring into my plate of crumbs.

"Oh, yeah," I said, hopping up and following them out. We met up with T.J. and then headed to adrenaline city. With Cyrus and T.J. locked at the hip and lost in their own little world, Buffy and I would be pretty much alone.

I was both excited and slightly terrified. But as Buffy linked her arm in mine, I couldn't focus on that. All I could focus on was how right it felt.

For once, everything made sense.

 


End file.
